


Jingle Bell Mayhem

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bangtan Boys | BTS Concert(s), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fanboy Jeon Jungkook, Jikook Established Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic, Stony Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: When BTS is targeted by shapeshifters, SHIELD sends Steve and Tony to protect them.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Jingle Bell Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this festive fic.

Tony and Steve walked through a hallway so narrow, they had to brush against each other as they made their way through the garland lined backstage of the arena. They looked over the sheet of paper SHIELD had given them with the information for their mission. “I still don’t understand why SHIELD is protecting pop stars,” Tony grumbled

“And here I thought you were just upset this latest mission came delivered on old-fashioned paper instead of email.”

“It is an ancient artifact,” Tony replied. “But I expect and prepare for SHIELD to be as frustrating as possible. I don’t expect them to be in the bodyguarding pop stars business.” Overhead, the endless holiday music rang through the PA system and Tony did his best not to clench his jaw. The holidays were a fraught time, regardless of work, but something about having to be in such close proximity to Steve set an itch under his skin unlike other years. It wasn’t a bad itch, just one that left him hyper focused on the way Steve looked, and spoke, and breathed. 

They’d been flirting for months and went on one maybe-coffee-date where, after, Steve had linked their arms together like they were in grade school. Now, a week later, the slight curve of Steve’s mouth and the way he sometimes brushed his bottom lip with his tongue when he was unsure or about to speak, had become a full time distraction. 

Tony tried to focus on the mission at hand and not on Steve. 

Immediately drawing Tony’s attention by humming to himself, Steve traced his finger over the words on the paper as he leaned even closer to Tony. Tony had to hold his breath or else he’d be distracted by the sandalwood scent of Steve’s shampoo. They kept passing by doors that presumably led to private dressing rooms, and if he inhaled enough of Steve’s scent, he was going to want to throw him into one of those empty rooms, or at least find some hanging mistletoe, instead of focusing on their mission. 

“It seems”--Steve read, presumably completely unaware of Tony’s predicament--“that our resident shapeshifter gang has targeted them specifically.” 

Mariah Carey’s _‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’_ blared overhead. “The power of pop,” Tony observed. 

They pushed the hallway doors open and stepped into a large entryway where tour buses could unload into the arena; Tony heard the screaming before they even exited the last pair of doors between them and the outside. 

“I thought the stars hadn’t arrived yet,” Tony said to Steve, leaning close because he needed to ensure Steve heard him. It wasn’t at all because he wanted to stay close to him when had no excuse to, in this larger space. 

“They haven’t. They must be screaming because they’re excited.”

“Enthusiastic.” 

“There’s a reason the shapeshifters targeted them,” Steve reminded. “Their influence is supposed to be unmatched.”

Tony nodded, walking through the doorway, a gust of frigid December air hitting him in the face. The cold weather didn’t seem to matter to the fans that had been waiting outside since the early morning hours the night _before_ the Jingle Bell Concert, but it certainly mattered to Tony. He looked over at Steve in his peacoat and superserum warmth and had to will himself not to step closer again, this time for his body heat. 

Steve looked unbothered and ready to work, staring at the paper and started to read. “Kim Namjoon.”

“Kim, Seokjin,” Tony picked up after. 

“Min Yoongi.”

Behind them the crowd that had been singing songs in various languages, picked up the names on the paper like they were all reading them in unison from over Steve and Tony’s shoulders. Steve’s blue gaze met Tony’s, pinched with confusion. The roar of names turned deafening until they ended with, “Jeon Jungkook,” and then there was a loud, boisterous scream that sounded almost near able to break the sound barrier and at once they started rocking the light sticks they all seemed to be carrying back and forth.

“Did we just unlock some sort of chant?” Steve asked.

Tony shrugged, just as surprised. “A fanchant perhaps?”

“Maybe we should--” He was cut off by a sound even louder than the name chant had been, it was as if each and every fan leaned forward facing the same direction -- a line of cars had arrived -- and shrieked as loudly as possible. 

“Buckle up, Cap.” Tony straightened his sunglasses and pasted on a brilliant smile. “Time to meet the talent.”

The line of cars arrived like a parade. Out of the first one slid a silver haired young man and a brunet, who, based on the screams, seemed to be Namjoon, their leader, and Jin. The two walked over towards where Steve and Tony waited but stopped on their way to wave at a few fans, who went ballistic. Behind them, another car slid to a stop. This one had three members, a tall man who looked like he’d just fallen off the fashion runway, 90% legs in a suit tailored so well, Tony was tempted to ask for his information. A fan screamed, "Taehyung!" and the man turned his head, while next to him a shorter man slid off a pair of headphones and smiled when someone shouted, "Yoongi!" The last man seemed to radiate happiness, his smile wide and infectious, and Tony had to admit that just looking at the five of them together, it was easy to see how each of them had a charisma about them, and together they were captivating their fans.

Wait. There were only five of them. 

“Are we already missing two?” Tony asked Steve, whose eyes narrowed.

“Maybe they’re late? Though--” Steve’s eyes scanned the crowds for possible threats. “I thought they were all supposed to arrive together. We’ll ask the others when they finish greeting their fans.” 

They didn’t have to wait long, as it seemed like the members were taking precautions and not interacting with anyone too long, or too closely. The sea of gazes moved along with the young men until they landed on Steve and Tony. It was only then that Tony heard whispers of people noticing them. Hummed recognition, a brief “Captain America and Iron Man,” but it was quickly disregarded as their Idols came nearer. 

Their leader reached out a hand, while around him the others bowed a brief hello. “Namjoon,” he said in a way of greeting. “You must be Captain America and Iron Man.”

Tony nodded, and Steve, who was shaking his hand on their behalf, smiled. “Please, Steve and Tony are fine alternatives. We’re out of uniform, after all.” 

Tony’s hand went to his tie, adjusting it as if emphasising their bodyguard attire. 

“We appreciate your assistance with this,” Namjoon said in fluent English. Next to him a man with a hat with the letters J-Hope on it beamed a sunshine smile at them, and added, “We are honored to meet you.”

“You as well,” Tony found himself saying, even if he had no idea who these pop stars were twenty fours ago outside of recognizing a few of their ear worm choruses after Clint had played him their latest album in the common room. 

“We seem to be missing two,” Namjoon said. 

“Someone pulled a Jimin,” the tall man with striking features teased, and the others laughed and started talking to each other in fast-paced Korean. 

“Well,” Tony leaned in close to Steve so the others couldn’t hear. “Pulling a Jimin doesn’t sound like getting kidnapped by shapeshifters, and none of them seem worried so--”

“It means he’s running late,” Namjoon explained before walking over with a few members to go say hi to a couple fans. 

“Park Jimin,” Steve explained. “He’s one of the missing members. It must be a common enough occurrence for them to name it after him.” 

The members returned as the screaming started again, so loud it cut off any chance for conversation. A few fans started to scream, “Jungkook!” so loudly Tony was worried they’d forever strain their vocal chords. Their friend next to them carried a sign with the name Park Jimin! on it and was waving it so hard it almost knocked over the barricade that separated them.

“This must be our last two.”

The car pulled to a stop and out popped a broad shouldered young man with a bucket hat and sweatsuit on, a puffy coat casually thrown on top. He adjusted his black shoulder bag and waited as a shorter man with platinum blonde hair, skinny jeans, and a leather jacket slid out behind him. The last two.

Together they assembled, the two stragglers continuing some joke that apparently had started in the car, laughing and shoving each other even as they continued to look like they’d fallen out of the latest Vogue catalogue. 

They joined the rest of the group, and Steve led them into the arena while Tony took the rear, scanning the crowd one last time before the thick doors did their best to keep out the fans' screaming out, and failing entirely. The group chatted amongst themselves for most of the walk though the man next to him, Taehyung, smiled and said, “Thank you. Iron Man is---whoa,” he broke off with a grin. Then he pointed at the man who’d come late wearing the sweatsuit. “Big fan of yours. The biggest.”

Tony smirked. “That’s nice to hear.”

“No,” he cut off. “Screaming his head off big.”

Tony’s smirk grew wider. “I’ll make sure to go say hi and make him faint then.” It seemed to be the correct reply because Taehyung nudged his shoulder in friendly camaraderie. 

Tony looked at Jungkook, the man in the bucket hat that was leaning in close to the one he’d arrived with, Jimin. Jungkook looked to be in his early 20s, which meant he'd had Iron Man in his life for nearly a decade now. God, Tony was getting old. But it was nice to know that he was still a hero to this young man, that his reach had made it across oceans and languages. As he walked them further into the arena, he realized that this K-pop group had done the same; they had connected cultures, many of them. Their influence was unique, and he was starting to better understand why the shapeshifters targeted them specifically. 

Steve pushed open the doors to the large cafeteria where their company had ordered-in Korean catering, and it was like the group of suave young men transformed into absolute children, darting to the buffet line screaming, “japchae!”, “kimchi jjigae!” “gimbap!” Their leader stayed behind, nodding towards Steve and Tony. “We really do appreciate you two doing this for us. The threatening letter they’d sent was one thing, but when the shapeshifters showed up in our studios well--” he broke off looking over his group, gaze hardened from the memory. “It’s scary to think that all they need to do is get a look at one of us in the eye, and that’s it, they’d be able to take over our bodies, our lives.” 

“And you’re sure that none of them got a look?” Tony asked. The last thing they needed was one of the members or their close staff to have already turned.

Namjoon nodded. “Absolutely sure. We were in an airplane when the shapeshifters hit the studio. Us and five of our staff. We never saw a single person that was in the building at the time, due to a strict quarantine. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone other than the six of them for longer than a couple minutes. it's all been emails and rushed schedules, isolation.”

“But it could be anyone that they’d look at in the shapeshifters eyes, until they choose a new host,” Tony recalled from the briefing. 

“I hope they’re still in Korea,” Namjoon said. “But they could’ve followed us.”

“We need to move forward as if they did,” Steve said.

“That’s why we’re here, Cap.”

Namjoon nodded.

“Go eat,” Steve said because he knew the look of a leader who wasn’t going to relax until he knew his men were safe, and right now they were as safe as they could be. “We’re making sure no one comes in unless they’ve passed security screening, and you guys have a show to put on later. A show I’m sure you need energy for.”

Namjoon nodded again, this time looking a bit more at ease, maybe even relieved. “I’ve always wanted to meet you. We all have. We just…”

“Wish it was under better circumstances?” Tony provided.

“Yeah.”

That was the thing about being a superhero, you usually met people on some of the worst days of their lives. “We’ll do our best to get these guys. The rest of our team is on the offensive--attach and catch portion of the mission, “ Tony said.

“I hear Hawkeye--” Namjoon’s face lit up and Tony cut him off not wanting to hear anyone geek out about Clint right now, or ever.

“Food, right?”

Namjoon laughed, looking sheepish. “Right.”

Steve knocked their shoulders together as the man walked away. “Can’t let anyone gush about anyone other than you?”

Tony sniffed. “I’d have let him go on about you if he’d started.”

“Oh how generous,”

“But only because you’re here”

“A true philanthropist.”

“That’s my favorite of my titles."

Steve smirked, and Tony felt it lodge in his chest. “No it's not.”

He had to turn away from Steve before he did something stupid, like kiss him right here in the arena cafeteria, or link their arms together. Instead he looked over at the members. “I like the one that liked me a lot the best.”

“Of course you do.”

~~~

They all ate and Steve and Tony stood and kept watch, unable to pick up any of the Korean flying between them. Then, as one, they appeared to finish their meal and stood up, cleaning their area and walking towards the stage exit. 

“I guess it’s time for rehearsals,” Tony said to Steve.

They stood by the stage as the members walked through their songs. There were a lot of open vantage points, and it made Tony consider putting on the Iron Man armor, so that he could fly around during the show like he was part of the special effects, but that wasn’t in the cards, and ultimately unnecessary since the shapeshifter had to be close enough to make eye contact with a member of the group. He and Steve had to be vigilant and ensure that no one got close enough to look a member in the eye.

“Can’t we just tell them not to make eye contact with anyone but each other?” Tony asked Steve as he looked over the group, Jimin and Jungkook were already looking into each other’s eyes. “Looks like those two are ahead of the game.”

Steve laughed under his breath. “They know that already. We’re just here in case one of them gets attacked regardless.”

Behind them the crinkling sound of audio equipment being turned on morphed into the first notes of a familiar Christmas song. His big fan, Jungkook--the one making googly eyes and had arrived late (Tony tried to ignore his ironic similarities with the member)--raised a purple studded microphone and started the first lines of _O Holy Night_.

It was like everyone in the stadium hushed to a quiet, his angelic voice ricocheting off the empty seats. Tony felt more than saw Steve slide up next to him as the rest of the members chimed in and the song continued. “They sure sound beautiful.”

Tony hummed in reply, for the first time all day wanting to hear the holiday carols instead of shut them out. Steve must have noticed a shift in him or had been similarly affected because his arm wrapped around Tony’s waist for the briefest of moments, squeezing them close as the song finished.

Then it was back to business.

~~~

The Jingle Bell Concert included many acts, but BTS was the grand finale. They started their set with _O Holy Night_ and then continued it when three more songs before the rest of the acts joined them for the final number. The earlier acts were taking the stage but BTS were sprawled over a pair of sofas and each other. It reminded Tony a bit of a pile of puppies that even Tony admitted looked adorable. It also helped with the security detail, because having them all in one place proved beneficial. 

Then there was a scream down the hall and the entire room tensed. Jungkook and Namjoon moved to stand, shoulders back and fists clenched to their sides, but the other members quickly pulled them back onto the sofas and gestured towards Tony and Steve. “No,” Jimin said in English. “Stay here. They go.”

Namjoon crossed his arms over his chest, still seemingly determined. Jungkook on the other hand hissed out a breath and deflated back next to Jimin, breaking into a long tirade in Korean, before finally relenting. Jungkook then looked over at Tony with a shy sort of smile he’d recognized before on many fans' faces. “Go get them Iron Man.” Then he lifted his hand and imitated his gauntlet and the other members laughed and hit him on the shoulder and back, likely only embarrassing him further. 

It was cute. But they didn’t have time to play “You’re My Idol,” and Steve was pushing open the door already, looking over his shoulder at the seven young men. 

“Lock the door,” Steve ordered. “And don’t let anyone in, even us unless they say the codeword, um, Gimbap. Got it?”

They nodded, and Tony followed Steve into the hallway, waiting to hear the lock turn before pushing on the door to test its sturdy resistance then following the garland-lined hallway towards the source of the scream. 

Tony’s heart raced as the pieces of the Iron Man armor formed around his skin. By the time they reached the end of the hallway, he was completely suited up. Next to him, Steve remained in his street clothes but his shield had miraculously appeared from a side hall closet. 

“JARVIS, we’re one hundred percent sure the helmet can keep out any shapeshiftingness, right?”

“Based on the data provided in the files provided by SHIELD, the helmet along will keep their powers at bay.”

“Good.” He looked towards Steve as they slid up against the wall. Around the corner was the chaos, injured lying on the ground, a half a dozen people standing over them. 

“There should only be four shapeshifters,” Steve whispered.

Tony nodded. “The helmet will stop me from getting shifted but you’ll have to fly blind.”

“Or you can call me a helmet.”

A jolt of surprise shot through Tony, for the fact that he hadn’t considered the option, and because Steve obviously felt some level of comfort with his suits enough to suggest it. Tony tried not to consider how hot he found that prospect. 

“You heard him, JARVIS.”

“One is already on its way, sir.”

“Too bad we didn’t have time to paint it blue.”

Steve's mouth quirked into a small smile. “Maybe next time.”

It didn’t take long--the city wasn’t that large--before Tony heard a crash from the window at the far end of the hallway and a helmet came whizzing by, pulling the garland off the walls with the force of its speed. Steve reached out a hand and caught it easily, and an appreciative “damn” may have slipped out from under Tony’s breath, because Steve’s gaze flicked to him, one eyebrow raised before he slid on the helmet. 

Enough admiring, they had shapeshifters to catch.

As soon as they appeared, the group froze. Then, all hell broke loose. The shifters must’ve tried their powers, realized they weren’t going to get very far, and decided to immediately reach for their concealed weapons. The two remaining victims tried to run from the scene but Cap blocked their way, told them to stay close--they needed to make sure they captured the right culprits.

In the end, the truth revealed itself. As soon as the shapeshifters were knocked unconscious--three by Cap’s shield and one by the force of Tony’s gauntlet--the four shapeshifters reverted back to their actual form: bluish skin with a row of yellow horns along their foreheads. Steve pulled a phone out of his back pocket, presumably contacting SHIELD, and Tony took a step closer, unable to contain his curiosity. It wasn’t everyday he came face to face with an extraterrestrial that wasn’t Thor.

Steve was mumbling directions, instructions, and Tony took a step closer. He wondered what their diet was and if the shapeshifting happened amongst their own species, or maybe just around humans? He had so many--

Eyes shot open and the shapeshifters hand shot out, wrapping around Tony’s ankle. He was pulled off his feet, bracing for impact with the ground, when he felt arms catch his fall. Wrapping under Tony’s arm, Steve lifted him to his feet before rushing around Tony to sedate the shapeshifter yet again. 

Tony caught his breath, eyes on Cap. The thought of their coffee date and how they linked arms flashed in his mind. When Steve finally turned back to him, whipping his helmet off, his hard gaze softened, and a yearning shot through Tony, brief but strong, to be back in Steve’s arms. “You all right?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I--” His words were broken off by the sound of the elevator chiming and the heavy steps of SHIELD agents rushing down the hall. “And that’s our cue to leave.”

~~~

They had both removed their helmets, shoulders brushing as they walked back down the hall to relieve the K-pop stars from their hideout. Tony tried to think of some flirtation or smooth comment, but for the first time in a long while, his mind came up blank. Instead he knocked his hip into Steve’s and smiled back when Steve grinned at him. They kept their eyes locked for a moment longer than Tony normally would, wanting to see if Steve would pull away...or lean in closer, link their arms together or maybe even kiss him, right here in the middle of the hallway.

Instead, Steve tripped over his feet when he must’ve realized they passed BTS’ green room.

Tony chuckled under his breath, and Steve flushed but challenge still sparked in his gaze. “I wasn’t the only one who walked by the door, was I?”

Tony smirked, stepping even closer to Steve and lowering his voice, because one challenging spark met another. “So we agree, you’re distracting.”

“I’d apologize”--Steve bit his lip, just briefly, then continued even as his cheeks pinkened--“but I find I kinda like the thought of distracting you.” 

“Well, then you’d probably like to know that you do it more often than I’d like, especially when I’m in the workshop focusing on--”

“Hello?” a hesitant voice broke in--Namjoon, Tony recalled. “Are you guys the shapeshifters? You’ve been out there for a while talking.” 

“We should probably do the knock and say the codeword.” 

“Right.” Steve said, running a hand through his hair and Tony did the same, feeling far more flustered than he should from a simple conversation. But with Steve, it seemed nothing was simple. After they both nodded, Steve did the knock and the door slid open. 

They walked in and closed the door behind them before the group broke into a bombardment of questions, only half of which Tony understood. Steve began to explain to Namjoon about SHIELD arriving on the scene, and he then translated for the rest of the group--except...Tony did a quick head count. Two were missing. The same two that had arrived late. 

Tony’s focus swung to Steve, their eyes locked, silent confirmation that they were on the same page; perhaps this battle wasn’t over after all. 

They quietly walked around the corner of the green room, their reflections the only ones along the row of vanity mirrors. To the left was a closet with a closed door. There was a soft bang then shuffling from inside. Tony tried to think if the blueprints he saw had any air vents that led from the hallway to this closet, but the reason they’d chosen this green room for the group was because of its security--the shuffling stopped, a few hushed laughs and the door swung open. 

It was the two missing members--Jimin and Jungkook. They appeared completely normal, happy even. The taller one, Jungkook, froze right in front of them, eyes glued on Tony, wide and full of fanboy. Jimin laughed, said something in Korean that sounded endearing though Tony had no idea what, but it made Jungkook blush and swat a hand at Jimin. 

Steve cleared his throat and Jimin’s gaze swung to him, a quick swipe up and down in a admiring way Tony was familiar with but then all business. “Codeword, yes,” Jimin said. “Gimbap.” Jungkook followed with the codeword and they were cleared to join the rest of the group. 

Tony stayed with Steve as he stashed the shield in the closet the two K-pop stars had just occupied, doing a quick visual sweep of its empty interior. He looked at Tony from over his shoulder. “You don’t think….?”

“That they were in there fooling around?” Tony smirked. “That’s exactly what I think.” He stepped closer to Steve, so he could see the inside of the closet (with the perk of standing closer to Steve) and assessed, “It looks big enough. Maybe we should give it a go?” he joked, because they were on duty and there were seven other people in the room. 

Steve still sputtered. 

“Relax, I’m kidding. We’re on duty, Cap.” He leaned in close. “Well, for now.”

~~~

They decided to stick close to BTS even after the threat was assessed, as a precaution. Plus, having some of the best seats in the house, and a good vantage point of all stage entrances, made it worth the late night hours.

With the lights down low, Jungkook blaring a solo ballad and Steve next to him, it almost felt like a date. Tony wanted to make it one. Linking their arms, he smiled when Steve looked down at him, eyes soft. He appeared to want to make it a date as well. 

“They’re good,” Steve whispered into his ear. “Convey a lot of emotion, despite the language barrier.”

“Yeah, I’m enjoying myself.”

“We’ll have to thank SHIELD for the date idea.”

Tony laughed. “That sounds like a “you” job--Wait, date? Right. So we’re on the same page. I thought so too--Good.” Tony knew he was rambling, but happiness bubbling inside his chest tended to do that to him. Luckily, Steve looked endeared and before Tony could continue his ramble the solo broke into an upbeat dance number and both of them were pulled into the beat, moving and swaying to the bass. 

Somewhere along the songs they’d turned to face one another, the darkness allowing Tony to be bold, he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“I really want to kiss you,” Steve whispered in his ear. Tony’s breath caught in surprise, at how natural, how sure, the words sounded as they fell from Steve’s mouth. “Been wanting to all day,” Steve confessed.

“Me too,” Tony whispered back. “All the seasons greetings and adrenaline really inspired me. Along with your face.”

“I think I saw some mistletoe back in that green room closet.”

“Oh, did you now? You know, some privacy sounds wonderful.” Tony dropped his arms from around Steve’s neck and grabbed his hand, leading them out of the front row seats. Tony swore their footsteps sped up as they got closer to the green room, and he found himself laughing, giddy as Steve pushed open the door to the room they knew would be empty, the seven occupants still on stage. 

Steve pulled him close, looking happier than Tony had ever remembered seeing him before. “Feels like Christmas,” Steve said, pushing Tony against the door. 

“It is Christmas,” Tony whispered, breath hitting Steve’s lips. 

Steve may have said something that sounded like, “The best gift I could ask for,” but it was swept up into their first kiss.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
